Goodbye Really is Forever
by M.Gonzalez
Summary: OneShot. Hermione meets wit Draco one lat time.


Title: Goodbye really is forever

Rating: PG-13

Summary: a Hermione and Draco fic. One shot

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters, J.K. Rowling does.

He waited in the China Garden where everything had started. She had sent him a letter asking for him to meet her. Of course he wanted to meet her. He missed her soft skin and the sound of her voice. It had been months since their last encounter they were both busy to say the least but at last they were going to make up for lost time. Then in the mists of the enchanted China Garden she appeared. A white cloak covered her, the hood placed over her head. She walked up to him and uncovered her face. He cupped her face and bent down to kiss her. There lips met in a passionate kiss, a kiss that made up for the months that they had not kissed and been together.

Their relationship could only be in secret. He was a married man and could not divorce for the wizarding laws forbade it. They had been secretly dating since their sixth year in Hogwarts.

He remembered how it all started.

_They were stuck in detention on the second day of school. They were firing hexes at each other on the train and Snape gave them detention the following night. Yet, little did they know that they were going to fall for each other. They were sent to the hidden China Garden, to find mandrake roots for Professor Sprout._

_"Merlin…Malfoy you could at least help with some of this since you did land us here?"_

_"How dare you even speak to me…you filthy Mud!?"_

_"Mudblood…honestly it is about time you find a new insult because it means nothing to me now. And who are you to tell me if can or can not say anything. Since when do you own my mouth so that you think that you have control over what I say?!!!"_

_By this point they were inches away from each other. They could feel each other's breath. Hermione was about go on to another rant but was cut off guard when Draco caught her lips in a kiss. It was a kiss full of lust, passion, and anger. Hermione tried to push him away but he was too strong. She slowly gave in to the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck and closing the small gap between them. Finally gave into the kiss._

_"I've liked you Hermione but my father would never allow it," Draco whispered to Hermione, "Please forgive me"_

_"I already have."_

"Draco" Hermione ran to him and kissed him as if it were the last kiss.

"Hermione?" he whispered as he cupped her cheeks staring into her orbs of chocolate.

"I can't do this anymore Draco. I can't live like this anymore." Hermione said softly as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Do what Hermione?"

"I can't keep this secret much longer I won't be able to."

"What are you talking about Hermione?"

"Draco…I…I'm…I'm pregnant with your child!" Hermione blurted as she began to sob. Draco pulled her into an embrace.

"Shhhhh…" he whispered into her ear

She looked up at him and shook her head, "I know I am being selfish but I can't share you Draco. I can't share you with Parkinson. She's your wife and you already have a child with her. And I know that you can't divorce her. But it breaks my heart to know that I can't have you and that we'll never be able to be together." She pulled away from his embrace and took his hands into hers.

"I love you Draco Malfoy but I can't have my child growing up with out her father. She needs a family…I need a family and you can't give me that."

"Hermione…I…" but Draco was cut off short.

"No… please don't make this any harder than it is. Everyday I am sad because I can't be with you. Angry because I am confused… but most of all I will always love and I want you to know that.

"You had a choice Draco and you chose her. I made a mistake by staying with you all this time. But I don't regret it. You are my drug Draco. I'm addicted and now I need to need to let go of this addiction. I can't keep living like this!"

""Wait Hermione…my heart always belonged to you…and it always will.

Hermione please don't do this" Draco begged her.

"I have to Draco. I came to tell you that I am leaving. I got a job waiting for me in the States. I am leaving tomorrow morning and I couldn't leave you without saying goodbye to the man that stole my heart. Goodbye Draco Malfoy," She kissed him gently, "Goodbye forever."

With that final and last kiss she was gone. He stood there unable to run after her. Emotions of hurt, anger, despair, and sadness took hold of him. He kicked the trash bin. He had lost the love of his life he had made a choice that held no future with her in it. And he finally realized that Goodbye really was forever.


End file.
